This invention relates to hair curling appliances and, more particularly, to hair curling appliances including a heating element with an outer covering.
Prior hair curling appliances have included heating elements including a metal cylinder upon which hair is wrapped to heat and curl hair. The Clairol Company has sold a hair curling appliance including a heating element with an outer covering of nylon fuzz or flocked type of material.